


Fairy Love

by shatiaslove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sentimental, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Tutto è tranquillo, tutto è normale. Le ragazze sono riunite a casa di Lucy per spettegolare un po’, i ragazzi sono riuniti a casa di Natsu e Happy per rimpinzarsi di pizza e patatine, pronti, subito dopo, ad allenarsi e sfidarsi. O, perlomeno, così tutti pensano.È così che va, in alcuni giorni. Si riposano e tutto è tranquillo, tutto è normale, e ogni cosa sembra al posto giusto. Peccato che i giovani membri della gilda, a tenere tutto tranquillo, proprio non ci riescano.





	Fairy Love

Tutto è tranquillo, tutto è normale. Le ragazze sono riunite a casa di Lucy per spettegolare un po’, i ragazzi sono riuniti a casa di Natsu e Happy per rimpinzarsi di pizza e patatine, pronti, subito dopo, ad allenarsi e sfidarsi. O, perlomeno, così tutti pensano.  
È così che va, in alcuni giorni. Si riposano e tutto è tranquillo, tutto è normale, e ogni cosa sembra al posto giusto. Peccato che i giovani membri della gilda, a tenere tutto tranquillo, proprio non ci riescano.  
   
   
   
Mirajane sorride seraficamente al gruppo e porge alla padrona di casa la torta che ha deciso di preparare, ricevendo diverse occhiate piene di puro amore e ammirazione e diversi “grazie” mugugnati a causa dell’acquolina alla bocca, ma ricevendo anche, da parte di Erza e Juvia, uno sguardo leggermente infuriato, perché la rossa, tutti questi ringraziamenti amorevoli, non li ha ricevuti dopo la consegna della sua torta, e perché la blu, invece, crede che sia una sua rivale in amore. Perché è una dato di fatto: una ragazza carina, dai capelli lunghi e bianchi e dallo sguardo dolce, che sa preparare una torta da urlo, e che sa cucinare, in generale, attira di certo l’attenzione.  
«Siamo tutte o manca ancora qualcuno all’appello?» domanda curiosa Lucy, osservando le ragazze una per una: Wendy – piccola e graziosa come sempre –, Levy – che legge un libro in un angolo della stanza –, Erza – che è pronta a sguainare la spada contro Mirajane –, Mirajane – che invece è andata a sedersi sul divano –, Evergreen – che dà consigli a Juvia sull’amore – e Juvia – che ascolta i consigli di Evergreen più concentrata che mai –, Cana – che si sta scolando una bottiglia di sakè –, Lisanna – che sta gironzolando per il salotto pieno di gente, osservando gli oggetti che Lucy possiede –, e, infine, Charle, un _Exceed_ , ovvero un gatto magico con tanto di ali, che si sta spremendo le meningi perché ha visto qualcosa nel futuro che non la convince affatto e che la disgusta fin troppo.  
«Siamo tutte» accenna felicemente Cana, nonostante non abbia neppure constatato la veridicità delle sue parole.  
«Siamo tutte» asserisce Mirajane, tenendo su il suo solito sorriso gentile.  
«Bene. Allora direi di mangiare e bere qualcosa, sì?» domanda Lucy, già pentita di aver invitato una persona chiassosa quanto Cana in casa sua, nonostante sia una delle sue migliori amiche.  
«Wendy, posso farti una domanda?» chiede nel frattempo Charle alla ragazzina dai capelli tra il blu e il viola. Wendy annuisce, curiosa, e osserva la sua amica di avventure con interesse malcelato. «Ti piace Romeo?»  
La domanda non lascia di stucco solamente Wendy, ma tutte le ragazze presenti nella stanza, che si girano ad osservare la ragazzina, che finisce per arrossire prepotentemente.  «Cosa?» riesce a dire, sottovoce.  
«Ti piace Romeo?» ripete la gattina dal pelo bianco e lucido.  
«Ti piace Romeo e io non ne sapevo niente?» esclama Cana, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio a Lucy.  
«Perché mai avresti dovuto saperlo?» domanda proprio la bionda alla mora, ma Cana fa spallucce, riprendendo a bere. È un pozzo senza fondo, seriamente.  
«Le piace, è ovvio» mormora Levy, alzando gli occhi dal suo libro e ridacchiando leggermente.  
«Be’, a te piace…» prova a dire Lucy, ma la ragazza dai capelli blu butta per terra il libro e le salta addosso, zittendola.  
«Non osare dire quel nome ad alta voce» la minaccia, nonostante la sua altezza sia paragonabile a quella dei Puffi.  
«Perché non dovrebbe pronunciare il nome di Gajeel?» prende parola Juvia, spostando lo sguardo da Evergreen a Levy, cui mano è ancora poggiata sulla bocca di Lucy.  
«Ti piace Gajeel?» esclama Lisanna, che ancora non si è ben ambientata in questo mondo, da cui è mancata per diversi anni, a causa di una storia che preferisce evitare di riportare a galla.  
Levy, completamente rossa in viso, fa un sospiro e poi annuisce, tenendo lo sguardo basso, mentre le ragazze la guardano sconvolte.  
«Perché proprio Gajeel?» le chiede Evergreen curiosa. «È il doppio, se non il triplo, rispetto a te, e il suo carattere è l’opposto rispetto al tuo.»  
«Anche Elfman è il doppio rispetto a te» dice Mirajane, spiazzando Evergreen, che poi si mette ad urlare, con fin troppa enfasi, cose come: “Elfman? Elfman chi? Non conosco nessun Elfman, io; tantomeno mi piace!”.  
«Be’, è molto protettivo nei miei confronti e non è così duro come sembra» mormora Levy imbarazzata.  
«È un _Dragon Slayer_ di ferro, Levy-chan» borbotta Lucy, sedendosi accanto ad Erza, chiusasi in una bolla di silenzio e imbarazzo. Chissà perché, poi.  
«Be’, anche a te piace un _Dragon Slayer_ , Lu’-chan» le risponde la ragazza, per spostare l’attenzione sulla biondina, che adesso è rossa da capo a piedi.  
«Ti piace Rogue?» le chiede Erza al suo fianco, facendo aggrottare le sopracciglia a Cana.  
«Certo che no! Le piace Natsu!» dice la ragazza, ormai bella che andata.  
«Ti piace Natsu?» chiede curiosa Wendy, ripresasi dopo la domanda che Charle le ha posto poco fa.  
«E a te piace Romeo?» ribatte Lucy, non sapendo che altro dire.  
«Siamo tra noi, dovremmo dirci la verità» dice Mirajane, silenziando tutto il resto del gruppo delle ragazze.  
«Allora penso sia arrivato il momento di ammettere che ti piace Laxus.»  
Erza sogghigna, ma Mirajane rimane impassibile, il sorriso impresso sul viso. «Solo se ammetti che a te piace Jellal.»  
Il ghigno sul viso di Erza sparisce e la ragazza dai capelli scarlatti comincia a balbettare parole senza senso. «Non è affatto vero!»  
«Vi siete anche baciati.»  
«Charle, non dire queste cose» la riprende Wendy, nuovamente imbarazzata.  
«Juvia ama Gray-sama» esclama felice Juvia, con gli occhi a cuoricino e le mani incrociate davanti al petto.  
«Questo lo sanno tutti» la riprende Lucy, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sospirando. Difatti è noto a tutta la gilda di maghi l’amore sfrenato per la ragazza d’acqua verso il ragazzo di ghiaccio.  
«Allora, una alla volta diremo chi ci piace, ci state?» propone Mirajane, tranquilla.  
«A me non piace nessuno» fa sapere a tutte Lisanna, accennando un sorriso tranquillo alla vista di Mirajane che annuisce, probabilmente felice che la sua sorellina non abbia nessuno per la testa.  
«A me neanche!» esclama Cana, alzando la bottiglia di sakè per aria e tracannandone una buona parte.  
«E che mi dici di Bacchus?» Lucy porta le mani sui fianchi e osserva Cana con occhio critico.  
«Okay, okay, biondina. Mi piace un pochino Bacchus, contenta?» borbotta la ragazza, alzando gli occhi al cielo e finendo l’ennesima bottiglia della tipica bevanda alcolica giapponese. Lucy annuisce in tutta risposta e poi accenna un sorriso verso la sua amica, che sta nascondendo il suo imbarazzo in una terza bottiglia di sakè – e chissà quante ne ha bevute durante la mattinata. «Ora sta a te ammettere di essere interessata a Natsu.»  
«Juvia ama Gray-sama» esclama ancora una volta Juvia.  
«Io trovo Jellal una bella persona, sì, è molto… molto… bravo, sì» blatera Erza, cui colore della pelle raggiunge il rosso dei capelli in poco tempo.  
«A me piace Gajeel» ammette un’altra volta Levy, e più lo dice, meno la cosa la imbarazza, nonostante non riuscirebbe mai ad ammetterlo al ragazzo burbero.  
«Elfman è un vero uomo» dice Evergreen, facendo ridacchiare tutte le ragazze, poiché lo stesso Elfman è abituato a citare la parola “uomo” in ogni frase ed è in grado di indirizzarla a chiunque, persino alle piccole Wendy e Charle.  
«Forse Happy non è così male» Charle fa spallucce, riferendosi al gattino blu – anch’esso un _Exceed_ – di Natsu. Difatti ogni _Dragon Slayer_ ha un _Exceed_ al suo fianco. E sì, nonostante il suo piccolo e dolce aspetto, Wendy è una _Dragon Slayer_ del cielo. Ciò significa che un drago, Grandine, le ha insegnato la magia capace di uccidere i draghi.  
«E neanche Romeo» aggiunge proprio Wendy, abbassando il capo verso il pavimento, addolcendo tutti, vista la sua giovane età. _Ah_ , la prima cotta, il primo amore.  
«Mi piace Natsu» ammette Lucy, portando le mani al viso.  
«L’altro giorno ho chiesto a Laxus di uscire» sputa il rospo Mirajane, tenendo su il suo sorriso serafico.  
Le ragazze sono spiazzate e l’unica che riesce a trovare le parole è Cana. «E che ti ha detto?» le chiede, biascicando un po’ le parole a causa dell’alcol ingerito.  
«Di sì.»  
   
   
   
«Cos’hai detto, fuocherello?» borbotta Gray, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Natsu, che sta saltellando nel giardino di casa sua come un indemoniato.  
«Niente, ghiacciolo» risponde. «Perché, hai voglia di combattere, _eh_?» Natsu si avvicina a Gray, con sguardo serio, pronto a combattere con il suo migliore amico – nonostante non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce.  
«Ho sempre voglia di batterti» risponde Gray con una risatina sarcastica.  
«Quando mai mi hai battuto?» Natsu inarca un sopracciglio e incrocia le braccia al petto.  
«Comportatevi da uomini!» esclama Elfman, che supera d’altezza e di stazza di gran lunga i due ragazzi.  
«Fanno sempre così?» chiede Jellal a Gajeel, che però non risponde, intento ad avvicinarsi ai due ragazzi.  
«Ehi, fiammifero, se devi combattere con qualcuno, fallo con me!»  
«Fanno sempre così?» ripete Jellal, stavolta rivolgendosi a Laxus, probabilmente il più maturo del gruppo.   
«Sfortunatamente, sì» borbotta, sedendosi per terra, all’ombra di uno dei tanti alberi che crescono nel giardino di Natsu.  
«Happy, vieni qui!» esclama Natsu al suo piccolo amico dal pelo blu.  
« _Aye_ , _sir_!» risponde Happy, stringendo Natsu per la giacca che indossa e prendendo il volo, e Lily, l’ _Exceed_ di Gajeel, fa altrettanto con quest’ultimo.  
«Ehi! Non vale così!» esclama infervorato Gray, posizionandosi per lanciare delle frecce di ghiaccio ai due in volo. Natsu, in tutta risposta, sputa del fuoco così da sciogliere l’attacco di Gray, distraendosi e ricevendo un pugno in faccia da Gajeel.  
«Pezzo di ferraglia, adesso sono tutto un fuoco!» urla Natsu, sputando fuoco a destra e a manca, rischiando di mandare a fuoco la sua stessa casa.  
«Ricordami perché siamo qui» borbotta Jellal a Laxus, _Dragon Slayer_ di seconda generazione (ovvero gli è stata impiantata una lacrima di drago da piccolo).  
«Vai, Natsu!» urla Romeo, il più giovane della gilda insieme a Wendy, e anche il più grande ammiratore di Natsu Dragneel, tanto che si veste come lui e usa una magia simile alla sua.  
«Non lo so» Laxus scuote il capo, affranto, e decide di terminare l’incontro dei ragazzi con un fulmine a ciel sereno (letteralmente, usando lui la magia del fulmine).  
«Ehi!» esclama Natsu offeso, tornando coi piedi per terra, per poi essere seguito da Gajeel.  
«Adesso basta» borbotta solamente e nessuno osa replicare, visto lo sguardo serio che ha in viso. E sì che Laxus è ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro serio, ma al momento è _tanto_ serio.  
«Gray, cos’hai sul collo?» domanda con fare innocente Romeo, e tutti i ragazzi puntano lo sguardo sul collo di Gray, mentre il ragazzo del ghiaccio arrossisce.  
«Niente» bofonchia.  
«È un succhiotto, per caso?» domanda Gajeel, senza filtri tra testa e bocca.  
«Cos’è un succhiotto?» chiedono contemporaneamente Natsu, Happy e Romeo. Anche se Natsu, vista l’età, dovrebbe saperlo.  
Gray, invece, sempre più imbarazzato, fa qualche passo indietro, ma viene bloccato da Lily, che ha cambiato le dimensioni del suo corpo, diventando il doppio rispetto al giovane mago di ghiaccio.  
«Dove credi di andare?» domanda l’ _Exceed_.  
«Sì, è un succhiotto» ammette Gray, sbuffando sonoramente.  
«E chi te lo ha fatto?» domanda curioso Jellal, pensando a Juvia, la ragazza che va dietro a Gray da un bel po’ di tempo nonostante i rifiuti da parte del ragazzo. È imperterrita, non c’è che dire.  
«Una ragazza di cui non ricordo il nome» dice, facendo spallucce.  
«Ma Juvia ti piace, sì o no?» domanda senza giri di parole Laxus, anche se farebbe meglio a stare zitto, visto che è il primo che non riesce a mostrare apertamente i suoi sentimenti. Ma in quel gruppo, in realtà, nessuno riesce ad ammettere quel che prova, tranne forse Jellal, che Erza l’ha persino baciata.  
«Aspetta, ti piace Juvia?» chiede Natsu, confuso, cadendo dalle nuvole. «E aspetta, Juvia vuole te?»  
«Buongiorno, Natsu, benvenuto nel mondo reale.»  
Natsu rivolge uno sguardo ancora più confuso a Laxus, e poi si siede per terra, seguito da tutti gli altri. Bene, adesso sembrano un gruppo di alcolisti anonimi. Senza Cana, però, il gruppo non ha motivo di esistere.  
«Non mi piace Juvia» borbotta Gray, giocherellando con la sua magia per evitare di incontrare lo sguardo degli altri.  
«No?» Lily inarca un sopracciglio, tornando alla sua forma normale.  
«Perché stiamo parlando di chi mi piace?» sbotta all’improvviso, facendo ridacchiare sotto i baffi quasi tutto il gruppo, tranne Natsu, che ancora non ha colto il senso del discorso.  
«Ti piace!» dice sottovoce Happy, trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non lo so, va bene?» risponde sfinito, buttandosi a pancia in su sull’erba morbida.  
«Era così difficile dirlo?»  
«Gajeel, faresti meglio a stare zitto» Gray gli punta un dito contro, lasciando il _Dragon Slayer_ di ferro leggermente stupito.  
«Per quale motivo?»  
«Non è che tu sia così propenso ad esporre ad alta voce le tue cose.»  
«Quali cose?»  
«Tipo l’interesse che hai per una certa ragazzina dai capelli blu» prosegue Laxus.  
«Wendy?» Gajeel inarca un sopracciglio, confuso.  
«No, Levy» borbotta Gray, trattenendosi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Cosa?» esclama Gajeel, alzandosi in piedi. «Lily, difendimi» borbotta, non sapendo cos’altro dire, forse perché farebbe meglio a stare zitto o si farebbe sfuggire alcune cosette del tipo che Levy gli provoca cose, sì.  
«Perché dovrei? Hanno ragione» risponde il gatto dal pelo nero.  
«Ti piace!» dice sottovoce Happy, stavolta rivolgendosi a Gajeel, trattenendosi ancora una volta dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non sto capendo» mormora Natsu, grattandosi la testa e scompigliandosi i capelli rosati, simili al colore degli alberi di ciliegio.  
«A te piace Lucy!» dice sottovoce Happy.  
« _Eh_?» risponde Natsu, confuso.  
«Non sa neanche cosa sia, l’amore, lui, troppo impegnato a pensare a sputare fuoco e mangiare» borbotta Laxus, e Romeo ridacchia. «A te piace qualcuno, ragazzino?» e Romeo smette di ridacchiare.  
«Ma cosa sono questi discorsi, oggi?» sbotta Gray, dopo essersi ripreso dal duro colpo per aver ammesso di non sapere i suoi sentimenti verso Juvia (anche se, sotto sotto…).  
«Meglio che vedervi scannarvi e distruggere la città» risponde Jellal, facendo spallucce.  
«Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che vi aiuti ad ammettere i vostri sentimenti» dice Laxus, portandosi una mano sul mento, pensieroso.  
«A me piace Charle» ammette Happy, serio.  
«Lo sanno tutti, Happy» borbotta Lily.  
«Potremmo chiedere aiuto a Mirajane» propone Jellal.  
«No» risponde Laxus.  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché no!»  
«Ti piace Mirajane!» dice sottovoce Happy, trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
«Che hai detto?»  
«Niente!» esclama Happy, col pelo rizzato, spaventato che il mago possa carbonizzarlo con un fulmine.  
«E a chi dovremmo chiedere, allora?»  
«Uomo!» esclama Elfman, rimasto in disparte per tutto il tempo.  
«Potremmo chiedere a Makarov, in effetti» Jellal fa spallucce e tutti gli altri annuiscono, nonostante Gray e Laxus siano contrari e Natsu non abbia capito nulla.  
«Be’, andiamo.»  
E i ragazzi si incamminano verso la gilda, dove sono certi di trovare il loro Master.  
   
   
   
«Dovreste dirglielo» dice Cana, alzando la millesima bottiglia di sakè in aria.  
«Cosa?» esclamano diverse voci femminili in contemporanea.  
«Dovreste ammettere i vostri sentimenti ai ragazzi.»  
«No» esclamano le stesse voci in contemporanea, mentre Lisanna e Mirajane ridacchiano e Juvia annuisce, convinta.  
«Juvia ha sempre detto a Gray-sama di amarlo.»  
«Be’, i ragazzi sono da Natsu, giusto?» chiede Mirajane a Lucy, che, nonostante l’idea non le piaccia per nulla, annuisce. «Allora andiamo.»  
E le ragazze si incamminano verso casa di Natsu.  
   
   
   
«Che volete?» chiede Makarov col suo solito tono burbero, da cui ne ha di certo preso suo nipote Laxus.  
«Nonnetto, non so perché siamo qui» dice Natsu, facendo spallucce.  
«Devono chiederti dei consigli amorosi» gli fa sapere Laxus, incrociando le braccia al petto e sedendosi su uno sgabello di fronte al bancone su cui sta seduto suo nonno, alto poco più di Lily e Happy. Insomma, un tappetto. Ma è uno dei maghi più forti del continente. L’apparenza inganna, _eh eh_.  
« _Eh_?» chiede Makarov, sgranando gli occhi. «I miei bambini sono diventati grandi» aggiunge poi, mentre dei lacrimoni gli bagnano i lati degli occhi.  
Cala il silenzio sul gruppo, eccetto per il ridacchiare di Happy, e Makarov li guarda confusi, aspettando che qualcuno parli.  
«Gray, sfogati, su» dice Laxus, spingendo in avanti il ragazzo di ghiaccio, che scuote la testa.  
«No, prima Natsu!»  
«No, prima Gajeel» esclama Natsu, nonostante ancora non sappia cosa ci facciano alla gilda.  
«Elfman, prima gli uomini» borbotta Gajeel.  
«Uomo! Sì!» esclama Elfman. «Cosa devo fare?» chiede.  
«Chiedi a Makarov di aiutarti a comprendere i tuoi sentimenti, sempre se ne provi, per qualcuno della gilda.»  
«Evergreen? No, non mi piace Evergreen. No, sono un uomo. Non mi piace» scuote la testa e incrocia le braccia al petto.  
«Nessuno ha fatto il nome di Evergreen» mormora Romeo.  
«Evergreen, _eh_? È una bella donna» dice Makarov, annuendo, immaginandosi già un matrimonio tra i due. È questo a cui servono le gilde, d’altronde; farsi amici, farsi una famiglia, trovare un posto da chiamare casa.  
Elfman, in risposta, mugugna, continuando a scuotere la testa.  
«Elfman, siamo qui perché ognuno ammetta i propri sentimenti. Devi collaborare» lo riprende Lily, volandogli accanto.  
«Laxus, a te piace qualcuno?» chiede Makarov curioso, fissando il nipote così a lungo e così profondamente che quest’ultimo è costretto a spostare lo sguardo.  
«Ecco…»  
«Aspetta, a te piace qualcuno?» Jellal, sconvolto, fissa Laxus e così fanno tutti gli altri, persino Natsu (anche se probabilmente lo fa perché lo fanno tutti).  
«Non proprio, ma stasera ho un appuntamento» si decide a dire, tanto è sicuro che alla gilda girerà la voce in men che non si dica, a prescindere che lui ammetta o meno la cosa. È che Mirajane è sì, intelligente, ma allo stesso tempo ingenua.  
«Con chi?» chiede curioso Gray.  
«Mirajane.»  
«Hai un appuntamento con mia sorella? E ti definisci un uomo?» urla Elfman, facendo girare nella loro direzione alcuni maghi della gilda che fino a quel momento stavano parlottando tra loro.  
«Gray, a te piace qualcuno?» chiede Makarov, appagato dello star scoprendo i sentimenti dei suoi ragazzi, pur non riuscendo loro ad ammetterli apertamente. È un passo avanti, comunque, che stiano dicendo qualcosina.  
«Non lo so» risponde Gray.  
«Juvia è una ragazza molto carina, dovresti darle un’opportunità» gli consiglia il Master, sorridendo sotto i baffi. Che Juvia abbia una cotta per il ragazzo è ben noto, così come è nota la cotta di Happy verso Charle. Sono i sentimenti degli altri ad esser confusi o nascosti.  
«Sì» asserisce Gray imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Lily?» chiede il Master, ma Lily scuote la testa, e Makarov si fida. «Jellal?»  
«Sì» bofonchia il ragazzo, non amante delle attenzioni. Non più, almeno.  
Il Master sembra accettare la risposta, quindi evita di chiedere chi sia la – o il, perché proprio non lo sa – fortunata – o fortunato. «Gajeel?»  
« _Eh_ , _umh_ , ecco…»  
«Sì, gli piace qualcuno» risponde Lily per lui.  
«Romeo?»  
«Forse» mormora il ragazzo, lasciando tutti di stucco, ma nessuno chiede nulla.  
«Natsu?»  
« _Ah_?»  
«Ti piace qualcuno?» chiede il Master al ragazzo dai capelli rosa.  
«In che senso?»  
«C’è una persona con cui vorresti passare tanto tempo insieme?»  
«Lucy!» risponde innocentemente.  
«E ti piacerebbe baciare Lucy?»  
«Perché no? È una mia amica!» esclama, sorridendo.  
«Anche Gray è un tuo amico, ti piacerebbe baciarlo?» gli chiede il Master, quasi pentendosi di aver posto la domanda al ragazzo di fuoco.  
«Gray non è mio amico» borbotta, infuriato.  
«Anche Erza è tua amica, ti piacerebbe baciarla?»  
Jellal si gira verso Natsu, stringendo i pugni tanto da far divenire le nocche bianche, ma il ragazzo dai capelli rosa non si rende conto di nulla, perché è perso tra i suoi pensieri, invece Makarov riprende a sorridere sotto i baffi. Erza, _eh_ , Jellal?  
«No» risponde Natsu poco dopo.  
«Ti piace Lucy?» chiede sconvolto Gray al ragazzo di fuoco. Non è che sia così inaspettato, questo interesse che ha verso la biondina, però non credeva che Natsu avrebbe mai realmente intuito i suoi sentimenti.  
«A quanto pare» risponde, facendo spallucce.  
«Dovreste dirlo alle ragazze» propone Makarov.  
«Cosa?» esclamano alcune voci maschili contemporaneamente.  
«Sono tutti a casa di Lucy, me lo ha detto Charle» fa sapere al gruppo Happy, muovendo la sua coda qua e là, felice di ciò che sta per accadere.  
«Allora andate, su!»  
E i ragazzi si incamminano verso casa di Lucy.  
   
   
   
«Ma qui non c’è nessuno!» esclama Cana, nervosa. «Avete mentito, _eh_? _Eh_?!»  
«Natsu mi aveva detto sarebbero stati tutti qua» risponde Lucy sulla difensiva, mettendo le mani davanti al corpo per proteggersi da una Cana ubriaca, ma comunque capace di usare la sua magia delle carte.  
«Anche a me lo aveva detto Laxus» dice Mirajane, per provare la veridicità delle parole di Lucy.  
«E allora dove sono?» chiede Wendy, confusa.  
Charle si guarda attorno, annusando un po’ qua e un po’ là, insieme a Wendy, cui olfatto è superiore proprio perché è una _Dragon Slayer_. «Sono andati via da poco.»  
«Sì, anche io sento i loro odori. Non può esser passato troppo tempo o le loro tracce sarebbero state spazzate via dal vento» spiega Wendy. «Penso siano andati in direzione della gilda.»  
«Be’, allora andiamo alla gilda, no?» propone Lisanna, proprio curiosa di vedere come andrà a finire tutta questa storia.  
« _Emh_ , Lisanna?» le chiede Lucy sottovoce, mettendosi al suo fianco.  
«Sì?»  
«A te non piace Natsu, vero?» Lucy si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, incerta se incrociare o meno il suo sguardo.  
«Affatto. Da piccoli ci eravamo promessi di stare sempre insieme, ma si cresce e si cambia» dice tranquilla. Ne prende molto da sua sorella maggiore, sotto questo aspetto.  
«Va bene» mormora Lucy, sollevata.  
«Andiamo, allora?»  
«Va bene» borbotta Levy, anche se tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è mettersi sotto le coperte e non uscire mai più di casa, in realtà.  
E le ragazze si incamminano verso la gilda.  
   
   
   
«Non c’è nessuno» dice Natsu, uscendo dalla casa di Lucy, mentre gli altri lo guardano accigliati. «Cosa c’è?»  
«Entri sempre dalla finestra?» gli chiede Jellal.  
«Sì, quasi ogni giorno. Spesso rimango a dormire qui» risponde tranquillo il ragazzo, annusando l’aria e guardandosi attorno.  
«Perché dormire sul divano a casa di Lucy quando potresti dormire sul letto a casa tua?»  
« _Oh_ , non dormo sul divano! Dormo sul letto.»  
«Con Lucy?» chiede Lily.  
«Con Lucy» asserisce Natsu. «Erano qui poco fa, e il loro odore porta verso casa mia» mormora, grattandosi la testa.  
«Casa tua?»  
«Sì.»  
«Andiamo, allora.»  
E i ragazzi si incamminano verso casa di Natsu.  
   
   
   
«Master, per caso ha visto i ragazzi?» chiede Erza.  
«Sì, sono andati via poco fa» risponde lui, facendo finta di nulla.  
«E dove sono andati?» domanda allora Evergreen, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«A casa di Lucy.»  
«A casa mia? E perché?» Lucy aggrotta la fronte e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.  
«Questo ve lo diranno loro quando li incontrerete.»  
Lo sguardo del Master non piace a nessuno, ma nessuno osa chiedere niente.  
«Torniamo a casa mia.»  
E le ragazze si incamminano verso casa di Lucy.  
   
   
   
Dopo mille giri, esser stati almeno una decina di volte a casa di Natsu, a casa di Lucy e alla gilda, decidono tutti di interrompere le ricerche, e ognuno si prepara per andare a casa propria e lasciarsi andare ad un sonno ristoratore dopo un pomeriggio così stancante e utile a nulla.  
Lucy si mette a letto, nonostante lo senta vuoto e freddo, a causa dell’assenza di Natsu.  
Cana si addormenta sul bancone della gilda, dopo aver bevuto fin troppo.  
Charle, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Evergreen ed Erza vanno nelle loro stanze del dormitorio femminile della gilda, pronte anche loro a mettersi a letto, col cuore un po’ a metà a causa dei sentimenti tenuti dentro.  
Lisanna torna a casa, dove trova un Elfman seduto sul divano, intento ad osservare il nulla, pensieroso, mentre Mirajane si prepara per l’appuntamento che l’aspetta con Laxus.  
Anche Laxus, d’altro canto, si sta preparando, perché ci tiene davvero, a questo appuntamento, anche se non vuole darlo a vedere.  
Romeo è a casa e suo padre gli sta parlando di qualcosa che neanche riesce a sentire.  
Gray cammina per strada, da solo, giocherellando con la sua magia.  
Jellal si sta dirigendo verso i dormitori femminili, perché sente di doverle parlare.  
Gajeel è a casa, con Lily che continua a porgli domande a cui non sente di dover rispondere.  
Natsu e Happy, invece, si stanno dividendo, perché il primo sta andando a casa di Lucy, come suo solito, e il secondo sta andando nei dormitori femminili, deciso ad ammettere seriamente i suoi sentimenti alla gattina dal pelo bianco.  
Insomma, una serata un po’ insolita, per i maghi di _Fairy Tail_ , abituati a bere, mangiare e far casino.  
   
   
   
«Ehi» mormora Laxus a Mirajane, che accenna un sorriso serafico, che potrebbe benissimo entrare in competizione con la luce sfolgorante dei suoi fulmini.  
«Ciao» risponde lei, contenta, chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle e incamminandosi verso chissà dove, perché non hanno deciso dove andare. Hanno deciso di uscire e questo basta.  
«Ho pensato ad un posto in cui potremmo andare» le fa sapere lui e lei annuisce in risposta, tanto qualsiasi posto le va bene, basta che sia con lui.  
Camminano per un po’, in silenzio, spalla contro spalla, nonostante lui la superi di una spanna.                             
Infine si fermano davanti a un parco deserto, illuminato solo da alcuni lampioni e da alcune lucciole che svolazzano qua e là, dando al posto un che di romantico.  
«Mi piace qui» ammette Mirajane, sedendosi sull’erba fresca, visto che ormai è calata la sera, e osservando con dolcezza le stelle sparse per il cielo scuro.  
Laxus si siede al suo fianco e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. «Sono felice che ti piaccia questo posto, Mira.»  
«Mi piace come risuona il mio soprannome sulle tue labbra» la ragazza si gira verso di lui e lo sguardo così puro lo colpisce dritto in viso, facendogli trattenere il respiro. «Senti, Laxus…»  
Ma Laxus non le dà il tempo di parlare, perché le sfiora le labbra con le sue, per poi buttarsi in un bacio decisamente poco casto, che coglie Mirajane alla sprovvista. Ma la ragazza non tarda a ricambiare e a stringersi a lui, esile com’è.  
I sentimenti che sentono i due sono così forti che sono anche difficili da spiegare. Si conoscono da una vita e non hanno mai avuto modo di stringere un rapporto. Ma poi è successo qualcosa. Mirajane ha guardato Laxus con occhi diversi e Laxus ha guardato Mirajane con occhi diversi. Lei ha iniziato a notare il suo lato dolce e protettivo, lui ha iniziato a notare il suo lato forte e coraggioso. Un po’ si completano, se c’è da dirlo. Sono entrambi dannati, ma sono entrambi buoni.  
Quel che succede dopo, comunque, forse è meglio non dirlo.  
   
   
   
Elfman alza lo sguardo quando sente un bussare costante alla porta di casa, ma è indeciso se aprirla o meno. Non è che se la senta molto di parlare con qualcuno. Allo stesso tempo, però, Lisanna sta dormendo e vorrebbe evitare di svegliarla. E potrebbe trattarsi di Mirajane, che magari ha dimenticato qualcosa, magari ha dimenticato le chiavi, o magari ha semplicemente deciso che Laxus è un tipo che non dovrebbe frequentare. Anche se Elfman sa, in cuor suo, che Laxus è una brava persona e che al fianco di Mirajane ci sta benissimo.  
Si alza, quindi, e si dirige alla porta, rimanendo sorpreso alla vista di Evergreen.  
«Che ci fai qui?» le chiede, ma lei non gli risponde. Gli si avvicina e basta, lasciandolo ancora nuovamente di stucco.  
_Sii uomo_ , si dice; perciò la stringe per i fianchi, senza dire nient’altro, e la avvicina a sé, fino a far scontrare i loro petti. Evergreen continua a non dire nulla e non c’è bisogno che dica nulla, perché entrambi sanno quello che sta per accadere. Ed entrambi sanno che sia giusto che accada, dopo tempo che si sono bramati in silenzio, fingendo di odiarsi di fronte a tutti gli altri.  
Elfman le si avvicina lentamente, come a voler rimandare il momento per ricordarlo meglio, per assaporarlo meglio. Ma infine le loro labbra si scontrano ed entrambi sentono i fuochi d’artificio nel cuore e nell’anima.  
«Sei un vero uomo, Elfman.»  
Anche qui, quel che succede dopo, è meglio non dirlo.  
   
   
   
Charle sbuffa, osservando Wendy che giocherella con le mani e si rigira sul letto, non riuscendo a prendere sonno in alcun modo.  
«Potresti smetterla e metterti a dormire?» sbotta una volta per tutte, sbuffando ancora.  
«Non ci riesco» si lagna Wendy, mettendosi a sedere e accendendo la luce della stanza.  
«Che succede?»  
«Cosa dovrei fare con Romeo? Dovrei dirgli davvero dei miei sentimenti?»  
Charle addolcisce lo sguardo e le si siede accanto. Nonostante vorrebbe dirle che è troppo piccola per pensare all’amore, sa che non è così, sa che l’amore non ha età e sa che non può tenerla sempre chiusa in casa, non può sempre proteggerla da tutto e tutti. Quindi si decide a parlarle. «Dovresti confessarglieli. Se poi lui non ricambia, va bene così. Ci saranno altre persone, l’importante è che tu ti renda conto di questo.»  
«Sì, grazie Charle!» la ragazzina dai capelli con sfumature blu e viola si butta sulla gattina, stringendola forte al petto. «Se mi presento adesso a casa sua, dici che sbaglio?»  
«Non puoi aspettare domani?»  
«No, domani perderei il coraggio» risponde risoluta Wendy.  
«Allora vai, ma sta’ attenta» si premura di dirle e Wendy annuisce, per poi sparire.  
Charle si affaccia alla finestra, guardandola allontanarsi, con un peso nel cuore per doverla lasciar andare da sola. Ma è giusto che sia così, è giusto che Wendy cresca.  
La gattina sussulta quando un gatto dal pelo blu si posiziona davanti alla sua finestra, le ali bianche ben spiegate e un sorriso sul viso.  
«Charle!» esclama il gatto, imbarazzato.  
«Che ci fai qui?» dice a Happy, facendogli segno di entrare, e il gattino blu non se lo fa ripetere due volte.  
«Devo dirti una cosa!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Mi piace il pesce» ammette lui, facendole sbarrare gli occhi.  
«Questo lo sa l’intero continente» borbotta infastidita.  
«Mi piaci tanto quanto mi piace il pesce» ammette di nuovo, a voce decisamente più bassa.  
Charle rimane spiazzata per qualche secondo, ma poi prende il volo, mettendosi di fronte al gatto blu. «Anche tu mi piaci, Happy.»  
Un sorriso rilascia le labbra del gatto e poi le lascia un soffice bacio sulla guancia, tutto felice.  
E anche Charle è felice, perché nonostante Happy sia rompicoglioni e leggermente stupido, è sempre stato al suo fianco e lo sarà sempre. E questo gli fa onore.  
   
   
   
Wendy corre a perdifiato, dirigendosi verso la casa di Romeo, col cuore che le batte a mille un po’ per la corsa un po’ perché non è pronta a rivelare i suoi sentimenti al ragazzo. Cioè, è pronta, ma ha paura. E la paura fa brutti scherzi.  
Ma, alla fine, si ritrova fuori casa sua e bussa senza neanche pensarci su troppo, certa che se lo facesse, scapperebbe via a gambe levate.  
«Wendy?» le chiede Macao, il padre di Romeo, anch’egli un mago di _Fairy Tail_ , che è stato addirittura Master per un po’ di tempo, durante l’assenza di Makarov.  
«Wendy?» chiede sorpresa una voce alle spalle di Macao. La voce di Romeo.  
«Potrei parlare con Romeo?» chiede con voce sottile.  
«Papà, vai via» borbotta il ragazzo, mandando via il padre, che li guarda confuso, non sapendo cosa stia accadendo. Romeo si chiude la porta di casa alle spalle e incrocia lo sguardo della piccola Wendy. «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
« _Mipiaci_ » dice tutto d’un fiato lei, arrossendo completamente.  
Romeo non sa cosa dire, perché è impossibile che lei, una _Dragon Slayer_ , una dei maghi più forti della gilda, voglia proprio lui. Però si rende conto di dover rispondere quando Wendy fa qualche passo indietro, triste e delusa. «Aspetta» la ferma per un polso e poi le scocca un bacio sulla guancia. «Mi piaci anche tu» le sussurra all’orecchio. E un gran sorriso si apre sul viso di entrambi.  
   
   
   
Jellal bussa alla porta della camera di Erza, sperando sia sveglia e gli apra, perché se non le dice ciò che sente ora, non lo farà mai più.  
«Jellal?» chiede lei aprendo la porta, ricordandosi poi di essere in pigiama e imbarazzarsi tantissimo.  
«Erza» dice lui, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore ed osservandola dalla testa ai piedi. Anche in pigiama la trova bellissima, in realtà.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» Erza gonfia le guance, ancora imbarazzata, e si costringe ad incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Ho bisogno di rifare una cosa» mormora lui, dondolando sulle punte dei piedi.  
«Cosa?»  
«Questo» dice, avvicinandosi velocemente e lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra sottili. Ma Erza fa sì che non si distacchi, anzi, lo tira con sé all’interno della stanza, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle. Jellal sorride sulle sue labbra e prosegue a baciarla, con enfasi, perché aspettava da tempo di incontrare nuovamente le sue labbra.  
Sono da sempre destinati, loro due, e ne hanno passate tante e sicuramente ne passeranno tante, ma il loro amore non passerà mai.  
   
   
   
«Allora, vuoi ammettere una volta per tutte che ti piace Levy?» chiede Lily a Gajeel, che continua a non rispondere. «Gajeel, devi ammetterlo o vivrai col rimpianto di non averlo fatto.»  
«E se lei non ricambiasse?»  
«È ovvio che ricambi.»  
«E se non lo facesse?»  
«Ti basterebbe voltare pagina e ricominciare da capo» dice Lily, sospirando.  
«Ma io sono Gajeel, sono un _Dragon Slayer_ di ferro, sono sempre stato voluto dalle donne. E se l’unica a cui sono interessato non mi volesse, come farei ad andare avanti?»  
«Comunque se non glielo chiedi, non lo saprai mai.»  
«Hai ragione» borbotta Gajeel, annuendo, per poi alzarsi in piedi e decidersi, finalmente, ad andare da Levy, sicuramente in camera sua, nei dormitori femminili della gilda.  
«Buona fortuna» è l’ultima cosa che gli dice Lily prima che esca correndo dalla stanza, risoluto.  
Non ci impiega molto ad arrivare ai dormitori, ma quando lo fa non riesce a far a meno di fermarsi, terrorizzato. Riesce a notare, con la coda dell’occhio, Erza che fa entrare Jellal nella sua stanza, baciandolo, e questa scena non fa altro che fargli sentire un peso ancora più grande sul cuore. Spera che Levy faccia la stessa cosa, ma, considerando il carattere della ragazza, probabilmente non sarà così.  
Prende un respiro profondo e si avvia verso la porta della camera della ragazza, per poi bussare un paio di volte.  
«Gajeel?» gli chiede una Levy assonnata, in canottiera e mutandine, coi capelli disordinati.  
«Levy…» mormora lui, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue gambe nude e dalla sua canottiera che lascia intravedere fin troppo.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» mugugna lei, ancora troppo assonnata per rendersi conto delle sue condizioni e delle sguardo di Gajeel puntato addosso.  
«Un amico mi ha detto che devo provarci, per non avere rimpianti in futuro.»  
«Devi provare a fare cosa?»  
«A confessarti i miei sentimenti.»  
Levy si risveglia d’un tratto, sgranando gli occhi e rendendosi conto di ciò che sta accadendo. Non è un sogno, non è affatto un sogno. È la realtà, questa, ne è sicura. « _Ah_.»  
«Va bene così, non importa quel che tu provi, dovevo solo dirtelo» borbotta Gajeel.  
«Gajeel…»  
«Sì?»  
«Entra» mormora, facendogli cenno di entrare. Lui lo fa, confuso, e la osserva mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle e poi si appoggia ad essa, intimidita. «Gajeel…»  
«Sì?»  
«Adesso baciami.»  
Il ragazzo non se lo fa ripetere due volte, e si avvicina alla ragazza, prendendola in braccio e stringendole le cosce e i glutei sodi, per tenerla il più vicino possibile, mentre lei si aggrappa a lui come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. Quando le loro labbra si scontrano, il mondo sembra rimettersi a posto e, nonostante le differenze, va bene così, loro vanno bene così.  
   
   
   
Gray si ritrova davanti ai dormitori femminili e non può far altro che entrare, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la testa piena di pensieri. Cammina fino alla porta della camera di Juvia, dove si arresta, indeciso. Ma alla fine bussa, perché sa che deve farlo, sa che deve darle una risposta, una volta per tutte.  
«Gray-sama?» chiede Juvia e Gray rimane sconvolto nel vederla con indosso solo un reggiseno e delle mutandine. Non può far altro che deglutire a vuoto per alcuni secondi, mentre lei lo osserva incuriosita.  
«Non c’è bisogno che tu aggiunga il “-sama” dopo il mio nome» mormora, non distogliendo però lo sguardo dal suo corpo nudo. È strano, perché Juvia è sempre vestita, completamente coperta, nasconde sempre le sue forme.  
« _Oh_ » dice Juvia, abbassando lo sguardo e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Va bene.»  
«Juvia» dice Gray, facendo un piccolo passo verso di lei, per poi prenderle con due dita il mento e far sì che lei incroci il suo sguardo, «Ci sei sempre stata e non ti ho mai dato l’importanza che meriti» mormora tristemente.  
«Non importa, Gray-sa… Gray. Non importa davvero» risponde lei, convinta.  
«Mi dispiace, Juvia.»  
«Non importa» ripete lei.  
Ma Gray non è convinto, a Gray non sta bene, perché non può essere così facile, non deve essere così facile. L’ha sempre trattata male e non è giusto che la baci adesso, dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto. «Juvia, senti…»  
«Dimmi.»  
«Se ti baciassi adesso, a te andrebbe bene? Nonostante ciò che ti ho fatto, intendo.»  
«Tu non mi hai fatto niente di male, Gray. Mi hai salvata e mi hai resa quella che sono oggi, mi hai fatto conoscere il significato di amore, amicizia, mi hai mostrato cos’è una vera gilda e cosa significa avere coraggio» risponde lei, con una convinzione tale da spiazzare Gray.  
«Allora posso baciarti?» le chiede. E Juvia annuisce solamente, rossa in volto. Gray le si avvicina e gli viene naturale stringerla a sé, come se fossero fatti l’uno per l’altra. Ed effettivamente è così. Acqua e ghiaccio. Loro due. Sì, sono propri fatti l’una per l’altro.  
   
   
   
Lucy mugugna quando sente le coperte scostarsi dal suo corpo, e, quando l’aria notturna le colpisce il corpo nudo, rabbrividisce. Perciò apre gli occhi, assonnata e confusa, e incontra il petto scolpito di Natsu, per poi alzare lo sguardo e notare il ragazzo che si sta mordicchiando il labbro inferiore.  
«Natsu?» mormora, per poi imbarazzarsi quando ricorda che stanotte ha deciso di andare a dormire completamente nuda, certa che né Natsu né Happy si sarebbero intrufolati a casa sua. A quanto pare si sbagliava.  
«Lucy» sussurra lui, guardandola dall’alto. In realtà lui nuda l’ha già vista, diverse volte, ma adesso è diverso, adesso la guarda con occhi diversi.  
«Vieni, dai» Lucy si sposta un po’ più in là sul letto a una piazza della sua stanza, facendogli spazio, ancora un po’ imbarazzata.  
«Sicura?»  
Lucy non ha mai visto Natsu tanto insicuro e questo la lascia perplessa. «Dormiamo insieme quasi ogni notte, Natsu, perché oggi dovrebbe essere diverso?»  
«Perché oggi ho capito una cosa.»  
«Che cosa?» chiede lei, mettendosi a sedere e coprendosi il seno prosperoso col lenzuolo leggero.  
«Ho capito che non bacerei mai Erza.»  
« _Ah_ » risponde lei confusa, aggrottando la fronte. Il flusso dei pensieri di Natsu non l’ha mai capito molto bene.  
«E ho capito anche che però bacerei te» aggiunge.  
« _Ah_ » risponde lei un’altra volta, arrossendo. «E questo cosa significa?»  
«Suppongo che tu mi piaccia, più che come semplice amica» mormora lui, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Anche tu mi piaci, Natsu.»  
«Ora cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Puoi baciarmi, se vuoi, o puoi sdraiarti accanto a me e possiamo metterci a dormire. Puoi far quello che vuoi» dice lei tranquillamente, con il petto leggero e un sorriso che non riesce a contenere sul viso.  
« _Umh_ , sì, va bene.»  
Natsu si avvicina velocemente al suo volto, un po’ goffo, e poi sfiora le labbra di Lucy con le sue, ed entrambi sentono un brivido giù per la schiena. Lucy un po’ se lo aspettava, ma per Natsu è una sensazione completamente inaspettata, ma che accoglie volentieri, perché sa che è una bella sensazione.  
Lucy incrocia le mani sulla nuca di Natsu e lo avvicina nuovamente a sé, baciandolo in maniera decisamente meno casta, facendolo arrossire, perché questo è ancora più inaspettato. La lingua di Lucy che si scontra con la sua è certamente qualcosa che non credeva avrebbe mai provato. Così come il calore che sente per tutto il corpo, calore totalmente differente rispetto a quello che sente a causa della sua magia del fuoco.  
«Natsu?» dice lei, quando sono entrambi sdraiati sul letto e il viso di Natsu è poggiato sul suo petto. Non c’è vergogna, tra di loro, e questo le piace.  
«Sì, Lucy?»  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sono sicuro. E Lucy?»  
«Sì, Natsu?»  
«Cos’è un succhiotto?»  
Lei ridacchia leggermente, ma prende la palla al balzo e si abbassa per avere il viso di fronte al suo. «Ora te lo dimostro.»  
Quel che succede dopo, comunque, forse è meglio non dirlo. 


End file.
